Uma Outra Menininha  Parte I
by Noah Black
Summary: Tapeçaria Black  não, não havia vestígios daquele ser infantil serelepe e esperto ali. Mas ele a conhecera, e sabia de sua existência.


O corpo estirado sobre a pequena canga. O Sol queimando-lhe a pele sem pudor e ela a divertir-se no mar, enquanto ele percebia os olhares femininos sobre si. Sorriu.

Ela aproximou-se dele e, com os cabelos pingando, chacoalhou-os em cima do corpo do moreno e saiu correndo, dando risada. Ele levantou-se, xingando-a de todos os nomes possíveis, e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Corriam pela praia, mas ela era rápida demais.

- Eu vou te pegar, sua moleca!

Via os cabelos castanhos ondulados dela balançarem pelo ar enquanto corria. Esticava as pernas o máximo que conseguia para que ele jamais pusesse as mãos nela. Algumas vezes olhava para trás, rindo e chamando-o de trasgo lento.

Ela subiu pelo rochedo e ele imitou-a. Contornou uma das mesas do quiosque e ele ficou do outro lado oposto ao dela. Ela chegou uns dois metros próximo a ele e, achando que a pegaria, esticou o braço, mas ela foi rápida demais contornando a mesa pelo outro lado. Tentou esticar novamente o braço o máximo que pôde, mas ela pulou, desviando de seus dedos. E saiu correndo de novo.

O biquíni, azul e branco, poderia até ser confundido por outros, mas ele cobria as partes do corpo daquela miúda. Os lacinhos, um em cada lado do quadril, debatiam-se graças ao vento que passava pelas pernas da garota. O laço no meio das costas balançava de um lado para outro, sendo ocultados certas vezes pelos cabelos que esvoaçavam.

Uma hora ela cansaria e ele não. Tinha mais fôlego.

- Te peguei!

Ele saltou para poder alcançá-la de vez e os dois rolaram pela areia. Ela ria feito criança... mas era uma criança. Ele pôs-se a fazer cócegas nela e esta encolhia-se debaixo dele, tentando se esquivar dos dedos que a cutucavam em pontos exatos na barriga e na cintura. Gargalhava gostoso e de olhos fechados. Os cabelos estavam repletos de areia.

- Acha bonito me deixar todo molhado, é?! – E fazia mais cócegas.

- Pára, Six – ela tentava pedir entre tantas gargalhadas.

Ela ria gostoso, com a boca aberta, sem se importar se havia areia em seus olhos ou não.

- Você fez por merecer, senhorita.

Ela, pequeno menino encarnado em um corpo feminino. Moleca, travessa e tão menina. Lembrava em muito Andrômeda.

- Pára, Six... – e ria mais, mais alto, mais vezes – preciso respirar!

- Tivesse pensando nisso antes!

Mas parou quando viu que a menina tentava buscar ar. Apoiou o cotovelo ao lado dela e olhou-a.

- Não foi legal da sua parte fazer aquilo.

- Não tem importância, Six. Foi engraçado ver você tentar correr atrás de mim pela praia inteira.

Ela não fora planejada. A gravidez de sua tia veio como algo indesejado, mas veio – para a sorte do moreno.

- E além do mais, todas estas mulheres aqui estão morrendo de inveja de mim, agora.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu a praia que antes estava vazia.

- E por que elas estariam com inveja de você?

Estava com ela, passando as férias de natal em uma praia litorânea qualquer em um país tropical. Longe da Mansão fúnebre Black.

- Não adianta que de minha boca você não ouvirá nada que possa aumentar ainda mais o seu nada pequeno ego.

Ele riu gostoso ouvindo aquela voz infantil pronunciar-se com tanta aristocracia. Ele levantou-se e deu a mão para ela para que fizesse o mesmo.

- Você nem tem idade para falar assim.

- Eu posso fazer uma lista extensa sobre o que você não tem mais idade para fazer, Six.

Ela sorriu soberba.

- Sabe o que a senhorita está merecendo? – O olhar dela mudou, de satisfeito para espantado e curioso.

Ele carregou-a no colo e corre até o mar. Na primeira onda enorme, jogou-a. Ela começou a rir no meio o que resultou em vários mililitros de água engolidos.

O rosto pueril dela surgiu na superfície, chamando por ele. E, então, sentiu-se sozinha quando não o viu. Ele, debaixo da água, pôde observá-la. Antes, mexia as pernas e rodopiava na água a procura dele, mas, depois, o movimento das pernas desacelerou. Hora de atacar.

- Ah! – Gritou antes de ter a cabeça submersa.

- Me vinguei, mocinha. – Eles voltaram à superfície e ela começou a bater nele. – Calma, tá doendo...

- Eu podia ter-me afogado!

- Ah e você não pensou que eu poderia ter um ataque cardíaco correndo atrás de você, né?!

- Se a idade não lhe permite mais correr...

E outro caldo ela recebeu.

Os olhos dos Black ela não tinha. Eram safiras azuis, reluzentes, brilhantes. Fonte primária de luz, unicamente assim impossível. Onze anos, pequena travessa. Tantas detenções em Hogwarts como ele conseguira em seus seis primeiros meses por lá. Não havia maldade, apenas risadas gostosas e inocentes. Queria mantê-la assim, eternamente criança.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Ela caminhava na frente dele, torcendo os cabelos para tirar-lhes toda água, quando parou e voltou-se para olhá-lo. Ele espiou aos redores e viu alguns olhares masculinos sobre ela. Não gostou. Ela era dele, sua pequena.

- O que é?

Ele sentou-se sobre a areia enquanto ela descansou na canga. Tinha várias tornozeleiras amarradas ao pé e alguns pulseiras também praieiras no pulso esquerdo. Havia um relógio a prova d'água entre elas e um anel de coquinho no anelar da mão esquerda. Já estava morena do sol e os cabelos já tinham alguns fios mais louros. Sentava com as pernas cruzadas enquanto colocava os brincos praieiros nas orelhas. Em seu pescoço ostentava-se um corrente ouro envelhecido com um pingente em forma de sol.

- Antes, me diga...

- Sim, Six. Sempre soube que o estimo demais.

A voz infantil ratificando o que ele sabia que a pequena sentia por ele.

- Agora dá para dizer o que é?!

- Estou namorando...

Nem conseguiu dizer o nome da miúda ao final da frase. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele em direção ao mar. Descruzou as pernas e apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos para poder, assim, descansar a cabeça sobre aqueles.

- Queria que você a conhecesse...

- Para aprovar?

Sentia que ela ficara magoada.

- Obviamente que sim, pois confio em seu senso...

- Pois já fique sabendo que não aprovo.

_- Não é a primeira vez que faz isso._

_- Entenda, Noah..._

_- Entender, Six? Você nunca vem aqui visitar-me e quando descubro que pôs os pés aqui em casa foi por causa de Bella!_

_- Entenda que nós dois..._

_- É isso então? Se você não pode ter uma relação mais íntima com alguém simplesmente esquece que esta pessoa também pode vir a lhe querer por perto?_

_- Não sabia que me queria por perto._

_- Como não?! Sempre foi assim, eu e você, você e eu._

_Ciúmes dele para com Bella._

- Eu realmente gosto dela, Noah.

- Você quer que eu aprove porque eu o quero fazer ou porque assim você saberá que está sendo aprovado?

- Apenas quero que a conheça.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela para fazê-la encará-lo. Mas ela não consentiu o gesto.

- Por que não pode ser como era antes?

- E como era antes?

- Só eu e você. Sem terceiros ou quartos.

Não entendera o real significado de i _quartos_ /i . Não subestime alguém pela idade. Não subestime um Black. Em especial, não subestime a pequena Noah Black.

- Você vai começar a namorar ela e não vai mais precisar de mim.

- Não é verdade... Alguma vez eu já...

- Foi assim com Bella. Foi assim com Cissa. Você esquece porque as suas necessidades estão sendo satisfeitas. Até o ponto em que elas não o querem mais ou você cansa-se delas. E aí vem procurar-me para rir e fazer travessuras.

- Vai ser diferente, Noah.

- Nunca o é, Sirius.

O nome completo era sinal de aborrecimento.

Ela levantou-se, pegou o côco na mão e, na outra, a canga.

Ele observou-a distanciar dele. Sabia o que ela sentia quando ele confiava-lhe tais coisas. Ele era a figura masculina mais próxima de uma paterna que conseguia ter, e vê-lo ter uma outra mulher por perto lhe doía. Isto acontecia pelo fato desta mulher ter uma relação mais íntima que ela tinha com ele. Ele viria a ser mais carinhoso e amoroso para com esta de tal forma que não poderia ser com aquela.

Último natal dos dois juntos.

Pior que ter um membro da família apaixonado por um trouxa era ter um outro que os ajudaria a fugir para ficarem juntos, eternamente.

Noah fugiu. Andrômeda apenas teve o seu nome queimado da tapeçaria, mas Noah fora totalmente excluída. Seu nome jamais seria lembrado ou falado por qualquer Black que se preze. E ele não era um Black que se preze.

Olhar a tapeçaria agora era imaginar que a família tivera as tão famosas _garotas Black_, em que Noah destacava-se pelo espírito inocente que ninguém conseguiu corromper.

Não havia vestígio dela ali – e nem em nenhum outro lugar. O que lhe acontecera depois, ele não soube – e não sabia se queria descobrir.

**n/a**: Bem, eu sei que ninguém suporta quando se cria um novo personagem, mas sabe quando uma idéia simplesmente impregna na cabeça e não sai?! Pois bem, foi o que aconteceu.

Por favor, gente, comentem. Critiquem, falem mal, bem, qualquer coisa, mas comentem. É a minha primeira fic aqui publicada e espero que tenham gostado da leitura.


End file.
